The present invention relates to a detachable ramp carrying system for moving containers and more particularly pertains to allowing a ramp to be transported for use with unloading a moving container.
The use of cargo container assemblies is known in the prior art. More specifically, cargo container assemblies heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of carrying items for international transportation are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,472 to Clive-Smith discloses a cargo shipping container, suited for international transportation, with a folding ramp incorporated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,301 to Clive-Smith discloses an international freight container with a pivotally or collapsibly mounted gate incorporated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,179 to Belle discloses a container with foldable props incorporated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,049 to Kovash discloses a container with an inner receptacle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a detachable ramp carrying system for moving containers for allowing a ramp to be transported for use with unloading a moving container.
In this respect, the detachable ramp carrying system for moving containers according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing a ramp to be transported for use with unloading a moving container.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved detachable ramp carrying system for moving containers which can be used for allowing a ramp to be transported for use with unloading a moving container. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of cargo container assemblies now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved detachable ramp carrying system for moving containers. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved detachable ramp carrying system for moving containers which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a pair of securement brackets coupled with the horizontal lower segments of opposed L-shaped brackets of the moving container. The securement brackets support the ramp thereon disposed below the closed lower end of the container. Each of the securement brackets include an inner component positioned between two of the L-shaped brackets of the moving container. The inner component includes a top vertical segment. The top vertical segment has an upper end and a lower end. The inner component includes a top horizontal segment extending outwardly from the lower end of the top vertical segment. The top horizontal segment has a free end. A short intermediate vertical segment extends downwardly from the free end of the top horizontal segment. The short intermediate vertical segment has a free end. An intermediate horizontal segment extends inwardly from the free end of the intermediate vertical segment whereby a channel is formed between the top horizontal segment and the intermediate horizontal segment. The intermediate horizontal segment has a free end. A lower vertical segment extends downwardly from the free end of the intermediate horizontal segment and is linearly aligned with the top vertical segment. The lower vertical segment has a free end. A lower horizontal segment extends outwardly from the free end of the lower vertical segment. The inner component includes an upper adjustable securement bolt extending outwardly from the top vertical segment. The inner component includes a pair of lower threaded bolts extending inwardly from the lower vertical segment. The inner component is positioned with respect to one of the L-shaped brackets whereby the lower horizontal component is received within the channel and the top vertical segment abuts the upper vertical segment with the upper adjustable securement bolt extending against the upper vertical segment of an adjacent L-shaped bracket. Each of the securement brackets include an outer component positioned against one of the L-shaped brackets opposed from the inner component. The outer component includes a raised horizontal plate having an inner end and an outer end. The outer component includes an intermediate vertical plate extending downwardly from the inner end of the raised horizontal plate. The intermediate plate has a free lower end. The intermediate vertical plate has a pair of apertures therethrough. The outer component includes a lower horizontal plate extending inwardly from the free lower end of the intermediate vertical plate. The outer component is positioned with respect to one of the L-shaped brackets whereby the intermediate vertical plate abuts the upper vertical segment of the L-shaped bracket with the apertures receiving the lower threaded bolts of the inner component therein for securement by wing nuts and the lower horizontal plate is positioned below the lower horizontal segment of the inner component.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved detachable ramp carrying system for moving containers which has all the advantages of the prior art cargo container assemblies and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved detachable ramp carrying system for moving containers which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved detachable ramp carrying system for moving containers which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved detachable ramp carrying system for moving containers which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a detachable ramp carrying system for moving containers economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved detachable ramp carrying system for moving containers for allowing a ramp to be transported for use with unloading a moving container.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved detachable ramp carrying system for moving containers including a pair of securement brackets coupled with the horizontal lower segments of opposed L-shaped brackets of the moving container. The securement brackets support the ramp thereon disposed below the closed lower end of the container.